MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems), in which minute electric parts and machine parts are integrated, are known. The MEMS are exemplified by a micromachine, a pressure sensor, and a microminiature motor. In the MEMS, a vibrating structure like a cantilever is encapsulated. The MEMS are manufactured by bonding substrates onto which patterns are formed.
Japanese patent JP3970304B discloses a room-temperature bonding device for manufacturing products in large quantities by using room-temperature bonding. The room-temperature bonding device includes: a bonding chamber which generates a vacuum environment for bonding an upper substrate and a lower substrate through room-temperature bonding; an upper stage which is provided inside the bonding chamber and supports the upper substrate in the vacuum environment; a carriage which is provided in the bonding chamber and supports the lower substrate in the vacuum environment; an elastic guide bonded together to the carriage; a positioning stage which is provided inside the bonding chamber and supports the elastic guide so as to be movable in a horizontal direction; a first mechanism which drives the elastic guide to move the carriage in the horizontal direction; a second mechanism which moves the upper stage in upper and lower directions perpendicular to the horizontal direction; and a carriage support which is provided inside the bonding chamber, and supports the carriage in a direction into which the upper stage moves when the lower substrate and the upper substrate are pressure-welded. The elastic guide supports the carriage so that the carriage does not come in contact with the carriage support when the lower substrate and the upper substrate do not come in contact with each other, and is elastically deformed so that the carriage comes in contact with the carriage support when the lower substrate and the upper substrate are pressure-bonded.
In the case of such a room-temperature bonding device, two substrates to be bonded are held by an electrostatic chuck mainly with electrostatic attractive force, and bonded. When products are manufactured in large quantities by using such bonding, it is desired that substrates are bonded as sure as possible in a time period as short as possible.
Japanese patent publication JP-A-Heisei 01-112745 discloses a method in which a processed wafer can be detached surely from an electrostatic chuck easily without damaging the wafer. The method of detaching the wafer in a semiconductor manufacturing device is characterized in that when an applied voltage to the electrostatic chuck of the semiconductor manufacturing device is stopped, the applied voltage is turned off while polarities of the applied voltage are alternated.
Japanese patent publication JP-A-Heisei 10-270539 discloses an electrostatic chuck usage method in which a wafer can easily be detached from an electrostatic chuck and a foreign substance does not adhere to the wafer. The electrostatic chuck usage method, which is a method of using the electrostatic chuck with two electrodes for attracting and detaching the wafer by applying voltage to the electrodes, is characterized in that voltage is applied to the two electrodes so that a potential difference is caused between the two electrodes and so that potential of the wafer has the polarity opposite to the polarity of charges of the wafer, when the wafer is detached from the electrostatic chuck.
Japanese patent publication JP-A-Heisei 10-284583 discloses an electrostatic-chuck static eliminating method which can surely detach a semiconductor wafer. The electrostatic-chuck static eliminating method having an electrostatic chuck which includes a dielectric capable of attracting and detaching the semiconductor wafer by performing charge or discharge of the semiconductor wafer in accordance with an applied voltage of one electrode of a pair of electrodes positioned opposite to each other in a chamber, is characterized in that the applied voltage forms a unipolar attenuated rectangular wave which includes positive or negative voltage, when the semiconductor wafer is detached from the electrostatic chuck.
Japanese patent JP1645440B discloses a detaching device for an object to be processed, for surely detaching an object to be processed fixed by an electrostatic chuck. The detaching device for an object to be processed is characterized in that: a hole, which penetrates an electrode of an electrostatic chuck for electrostatically fixing an object to be processed and a dielectric layer attached to an object fixing side face of the electrode, is provided at a fixing position of the object; a gas supply tube and a gas exhaust tube are connected to the hole; and gas sent from the gas supply tube is sprayed from the hole to a fixing face of the object fixed to the electrostatic chuck, in order to discharge charges accumulated to the dielectric layer thereby detaching the object.
Japanese patent publication JP-A-Showa 62-18727 discloses a semiconductor processing device having an electrostatic chuck mechanism capable of more surely fixing an object to be processed to an electrostatic chuck and surely detaching the object to be processed. The semiconductor processing device having: a conductive chamber of which upper portion is open; an electrostatic chuck electrode provided to the upper portion of the chamber through insulating material; a dielectric film provided to a face of the electrostatic chuck on the side attaching to the insulating material; a hole which is made by penetrating the dielectric film and the electrostatic chuck electrode and through which supply and evacuation of gas are performed; and a support which moves upward an object to be processed placed in the chamber, is characterized in that a cylindrical insulating member is embedded at least in a hole portion extending over the electrostatic chuck electrode and the dielectric film.
Japanese patent publication JP-A-Showa 62-277234 discloses an electrostatic chuck device which can make forcible detachment force opposed to residual attracting force act on an object to be attracted so that detachment of the object from an attracting face is immediately possible when the object to be attracted such as a wafer needs to be detached, and which can easily exchange electrodes in a case of damage of an attracting face. The electrostatic chuck device is characterized in that the electrostatic chuck device has an electrostatic attraction substrate having a gas ejecting means which ejects pressurized gas between a portion to be attracted and an attracting face in order to detach an object to be attracted.
Japanese patent JP 2590571B discloses a reliable wafer holding mechanism of a semiconductor wafer processing device, capable of forcibly detaching a wafer from an electrostatic chuck while keeping a stable position and while keeping a blow gas pressure low. The wafer holding mechanism of the semiconductor wafer processing device, for fitting an electrostatic chuck at the tip of a chuck holder provided in a process treatment chamber and attracting and holding a semiconductor wafer carried into the chamber with the electrostatic chuck in order to perform given process treatment, is characterized in that the wafer holding mechanism includes: an electrostatic chuck which has a ring-shaped gas ejecting groove formed on a chuck face of the chuck body and a gas introducing hole provided to the chuck body in communication with the gas ejecting groove; and a blow gas supplying means which is connected through pipe connection to a guide introducing hole of the electrostatic chuck through the inside of the chuck holder, and characterized in that blow gas supplied from the blow gas supplying means is introduced to the whole circumference of the gas ejecting groove after voltage application to the electrostatic chuck is stopped while the wafer is attracted and held, in order to forcibly detach the wafer from the chuck face of the electrostatic chuck with the blow gas pressure.
Japanese Patent JP2974303B discloses a productive, reliable, and low-cost detachment method for an object to be processed. The detachment method for an object to be processed is characterized in that at least one of water, alcohol and mixed gas including water or alcohol is introduced to space between an electrostatic chuck and an object to be processed after the object is held by the electrostatic chuck and the object is processed, in order to detach the object from the electrostatic chuck.
Japanese patent publication JP-P2002-231800A discloses a substrate processing method which prevents a plasma-treated substrate from being attracted to an upper electrode and improves an yield and an operation rate. The substrate processing method, when plasma is generated between an upper electrode and a lower electrode positioned opposite to each other to perform plasma processing to a substrate placed on the lower electrode and take out the processed substrate, prevents adhesion of the substrate to the upper electrode due to residual charges by spraying gas flowing from the side of the upper electrode toward the side of the lower electrode to the processed substrate.
Japanese patent JP3758979B discloses an electrostatic chuck with high detachment responsiveness and with less gas leakage while keeping substrate heat uniformity and high attracting force. The electrostatic chuck, which includes a ceramic dielectric layer, a placing face which is provided on the surface of the ceramic dielectric layer and holds an object to be held, and a hold electrode provided to face the face opposite to the placing face, is characterized in that the placing face is separated into a placing face outer-circumferential region and a placing face central region by a gas ejecting groove, and surface roughness Ra is 0.6 μm to 1.5 μm in the placing face central region and 0.7 μm or below in the placing face outer-circumferential region, and characterized in that the surface roughness of the placing face outer-circumferential region is smaller than the surface roughness of the placing face central region, and the height of the placing face outer-circumferential region is higher than the height of the placing face central region by 0.6 μm to 10 μm.
Japanese patent JP3810300B discloses an electrostatic chuck, which firmly attracts even a wafer with a warpage and a deformation to make a uniform temperature distribution of a wafer surface, which has less leakage of cooling gas, and which shows excellent wafer detachment responsiveness. The electrostatic chuck includes: a concave portion with a depth of 3 μm to 10 μm, where a bottom face of a central region excluding a peripheral portion is a first holding face serving as a wafer attracting region in one principal face of a plate-shaped ceramic body while excluding an outer circumferential region with a top face serving as a second wafer holding face; a gas groove in the peripheral portion of the bottom face of the concave portion; and an electrode for electrostatic attraction provided in the plate-shaped ceramic body located inward than the second holding face or on the other principal face of the plate-shaped ceramic body, on the lower side of the first holding face. The electrostatic chuck is characterized in that undulation of the second holding face is 1 μm to 3 μm.
Japanese patent publication JP-P2003-504871T discloses an electrostatic chuck which prevents a warpage of a ceramic layer and leakage of cooling gas, and which increases electrostatic attractive force while requiring less time for detachment. The electrostatic chuck is characterized in that the electrostatic chuck includes: a metallic substrate; a disk-shaped ceramic layer which has a given thickness and adheres to the metallic substrate through an adhesive layer; a plane electrode embedded in the ceramic layer at the center of a thickness direction of the ceramic layer; and a cooling gas groove formed on the surface of the ceramic layer at an upper portion of the electrode inwardly than the outer end.
Japanese patent publication JP-P2005-191338A discloses a substrate holding device which can fix such a substrate as a wafer with high precision and which can reduce damage to a substrate at the time of detachment of the substrate. The substrate holding device including: a first fixing member which depressurizes a hollow portion and can attract and hold at least an outer circumferential region of a substrate to a first holding face; a second fixing member which is provided in the hollow portion and which can attract and hold a substrate to a second holding face by depressurizing an attracting aperture; a member lifting and lowering device for lifting and lowering at least either the first fixing member or the second fixing member and changing upper and lower positions of the first holding face and the second holding face; and an attracting unit which is connected to the hollow portion of the first fixing member and the attracting aperture of the second fixing member and which can attract and release a substrate to and from at least either the first holding face or the second holding face, is characterized in that attraction to and release from the first fixing member and the second fixing member are independently controlled by the attraction unit, and in that a substrate is abutted against and detached from the first holding face and the second holding face by the member lifting and lowering device.
Japanese patent publication JP-P2006-49356A discloses an electrostatic chuck which can maintain a smooth face even after exposure to plasma, to make it possible to prevent particle contamination on such an object to be attracted as a silicon wafer while having excellent attraction and detachment characteristics for an object to be attracted. The electrostatic chuck is characterized in that the electrostatic chuck has a dielectric for an electrostatic chuck characterized in that alumina is 99.4 wt % or above, titanium oxide is greater than 0.2 wt % and equal to or smaller than 0.6 wt %, an average particle diameter is 2 μm or less and a volume resistivity is 108 to 1011 Ωcm at room temperature, and the electrostatic chuck is used at low temperature of 100 degrees Celsius or less.
Japanese patent publication JP-P2007-214287A discloses an electrostatic chuck which can easily be made by low-temperature firing and which can maintain a smooth face even after exposure to plasma, to make it possible to prevent particle contamination on such an object to be attracted as a silicon wafer while having excellent attraction and detachment characteristics for an object to be attracted. The electrostatic chuck is characterized in that the electrostatic chuck has a dielectric for an electrostatic chuck where alumina is 99.4 wt % or above, titanium oxide is greater than 0.2 wt % and equal to or less than 0.6 wt %, a volume resistivity is 108 to 1011 Ωcm at room temperature, and titanium oxide is segregated in a grain boundary of alumina particles.
Japanese patent publication JP-P2007-311462A discloses an electrostatic chuck table mechanism having a function of removing static electricity on a protection tape attached to an object to be processed. The electrostatic chuck table mechanism, which includes: a chuck table with a holding face for holding an object to be processed; an electrode which is provided in the chuck table and generates charges as a result of voltage application; and a voltage applying means for applying a voltage to the electrode, is characterized in that the electrostatic chuck table mechanism includes an air supplying passage which is formed to the chuck table and opens at the holding face, and an ionized air supplying means for supplying ionized air to the air supplying passage.
Japanese patent publication JP-P2008-47564A discloses a vacuum processing device which can examine an insulation state of a dielectric layer before the start of use of an electrostatic chuck in performing vacuum processing for a substrate and the like. The vacuum processing device, which places a substrate on an electrostatic chuck provided to a placing board in a vacuum container and electrostatically attracts the substrate to the electrostatic chuck by applying a chuck voltage to a chuck electrode, to perform processing of the substrate, is characterized in that the vacuum processing device includes: a power source for applying an examining voltage lower than a chuck voltage at the time of vacuum processing to the chuck electrode; a measurement section for measuring electrical characteristics of the electrostatic chuck when the examining voltage is applied to the chuck electrode and acquiring measured data; and an examination section for examining whether the electrostatic chuck can be used or not based on the measured data acquired from the measurement section and the preliminarily-set setting data.
The technique disclosed in the above-mentioned related art documents for detaching a substrate from an electrostatic chuck more surely, is not applied to technique for bonding substrates.